The Training Session
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Hiashi and Hanabi are gone for the day so Hinata has to train with Neji, alone. They are opposed to it to begin with but after a while the blocking of chakra points and Rotation lead to something more than training…


The Training Session

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Hiashi and Hanabi are gone for the day so Hinata has to train with Neji, alone. They are opposed to it to begin with but after a while the blocking of chakra points and Rotation lead to something more than training…

Disclaimer: This was a request from my sister and… OMG it's an Emo Piñata! Everybody run!

...

"Faster, Hinata-sama," Neji grunted.

"H-h-hai, Nii-san," Hinata stuttered as she moved her hand up to block his blow.

"You are still not getting it right, Hinata-sama," Neji sighed as he relaxed his stance. "Stop."

"H-h-hai," Hinata whispered.

"You idiot, Hinata-sama," Neji growled as he made a surprise attach.

"Nii-san!" She cried as she feebly as she just managed to block his blow. "That wasn't fair!"

"All is fair in love and war," Neji grinned.

"Nii-san!" She protested as she spun away from him. "You are _soo_ mean!"

"Your father trusts me to make sure that you get your training session in today and that is what I am doing!" Neji yelled as he rushed her again. "You will never learn how to do the Jūken right if someone isn't harsh on you! Fight, Hinata-sama."

"I would!" She moaned as she jumped back. "You don't have to act like you're going to kill me, Nii-san!"

"If your father hadn't asked me to train you today, personally, I would not be doing this!" Neji sighed as he blocked a weak attempt at a strike. "Hanabi-sama is years ahead of you in everything. I don't see how you can be the Hyuga clan's heiress while you are so weak."

"I I if I am so weak, how come I can do this?" Hinata cried as she landed a blow to his arm.

Neji let out a snarl as he jumped back, his arm tingling as Hinata had managed to block a chakra point. "Oh, it is on, Hinata-sama, it is on," he grinned evilly. "It is on…"

Neji spun around and just grazed her cheek as she made a face at him.

"Neji-nii-san is the worst! The worst! Nii-san, you are the worst!" Hinata yelled as she ducked away from him. "Hitting a girl!"

"Your complaining won't get you anywhere, Hinata-sama!" Neji taunted.

"Yeah? So?" She yelled as she spun to block his blow.

"Even if you have finally decided that you will become the heir of the Hyuga, you still have so far to go! Even Hanabi-sama has mastered these moves!"

"At least I don't have a superiority complex!" She muttered. "I'm not the one proclaiming his supremacy over the human race."

"Are you trying to anger me?" Neji asked.

"If I was trying to anger you, wouldn't I have already done it?" She stuck her tongue at him.

"So, you admit it," he grinned, charging her.

"Who'd admit anything to the self righteous Hyuga Neji?" She shot back as they traded several blows. Her hand grazed his arm as his hand just missed her shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill me, Nii-san?" She gasped as she spun out of the way and then landed the luckiest blow of the battle, hitting his right shoulder. A surprised look came to his face and then his eyes cooled as she made to deal another blow. His hands came up in the most familiar movement and slowly chakra started emitting from them as he twisted his ankle and brought his other foot around in a 360 degree arc, the rest of his body spinning.

Hinata's eyes widened and she just managed to jump out of the way of the Rotation.

"Damn you, Hyuga Neji!" She cried. "I can't use the Rotation! How dare you use it on me?"

"That is my point," he said as he came to a stop. "You are hopeless when it comes to matters involving the secret techniques handed down through the clan for ages. You may hope that one day you can accomplish your goal of becoming a master of the Jūken, but it is only a dream. You cannot climb out of the hole you have created for yourself if you do not push yourself harder than you think you can go. One simply doesn't learn Rotation over night and you are no exception to this rule. It takes years of strict discipline to be able to perform that technique and what you should be doing is trying to learn the basics instead of diving right into the middle of it. You always were…"

At that point in Neji's monologue Hinata started laughing. She couldn't believe that he _had started_ monologuing, especially against her. Naruto and Lee were his favorite targets and occasionally Kiba, but never before had he gone to this extent with her. Even his glorified superiority speech during the Chunin exams wasn't as bad as this one.

"…And even if you do all that, you will not be at the same level as I am. It is the sad truth between our abilities. You should give up being a ninja and focus on pleasing whoever it is that your father will marry you to."

A grin spread across her face as he continued his speech, the chakra she was gathering to her hands enough to make even the most seasoned veteran fall under it's power. He would be angry with her later but she didn't care. It was time to feed him some of his own medicine. She charged forward without though, all her will going into the blows she was about to deliver.

His words rushed by her ears as she ducked under his arm and landed a blow to his side and then she was lying on the ground, unable to use her arms and legs.

"Gosh dang it Hinata," he groaned as he sat down hard next to her. "That _hurt_." He moaned as he gripped his side.

"You deserve it, monologuing like that. Just who do you think you are?" She questioned as she tried to sit up but couldn't.

He turned and looked at her, a frown coming to his face. "It's not that bad," he muttered. "Plus, I left that opening to see if you would take it. Of course you would. You would never win against me if you didn't."

"You have no confidence in my skills at all, is that what you are saying?" She sighed.

"No, I am saying that you are a hundred years too early to defeat me," he said smugly.

"Ha," she chuckled as she threw her body against his, causing him to collapse to his back. "What do you say now?"

"You are dead weight. Please get off," he moaned. "You weight five hundred pounds, don't you? Can't breath."

"Haha, serves you right," she giggled. "I'm not getting off until you admit that I could defeat you."

"Um," his eyes widened as she went limp on him, her chest pressed against his hand. "Hinata, get off, please?"

"Nope."

"Hinata," he growled.

"Admit it."

"But it's not the truth," he moaned as he tried to move his arm but discovered that it was the one that she had disrupted the chakra flow to.

"It is and you know it," she raised her head to stick out her tongue at him.

"Now who is acting all superior?" He asked dryly as he moved his other arm to push her away but only managed to pull her closer, their faces now only inches apart.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" She whispered her eyes wide.

"I," he swallowed hard. "Hinata-sama, I…"

"Yes?"

"I think that…"

"I told you so."

Both Neji and Hinata jumped when they heard Hanabi's voice. She was seated on a fallen log on the edge of the training ground, Hiashi right next to her.

"How should we punish them?" Hanabi giggled.

"Hyuga Neji, are you prepared to face the consequences of tainting the purity of the Hyuga heiress?" Hiashi said bluntly.

"Hiashi-sama, I can explain…" Neji moaned.

"I am sure. You can explain it all later after the two of you are married." With that Hiashi turned and walked away while Hanabi burst out laughing.

"You have the best expressions on your faces," she giggled as she stood and followed her father. "See you at the wedding."

"Did Tou-sama…" Hinata whispered.

"Yes," Neji groaned.

"Married," Hinata sobbed. "I don't want to listen to your monologues all the time."

"And I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to train you, but we don't always get what we want, do we?" He growled as he pushed her off of himself. "This is Hiashi-sama's wish. We cannot go against it."

"Well, I hope that you are better in bed than on the training grounds," she muttered.

"Hinata-sama," Neji moaned as he turned and helped her to her feet. "Don't joke about that. Hiashi-sama wasn't serious. He couldn't have been."

"Oh, he was dead serious," she replied, pushing him away. "I'll see you later, fiancé."

"Fiancé," he moaned. "All I was told to do was help her train… Rotation and blocking of chakra points _bad_," he muttered as he followed his soon-to-be bride back to the Hyuga compound.


End file.
